1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for protecting data, and more particularly, to a method and a system for preventing a host from copying data in a storage device, the storage device, and a storage device controller.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technologies, portability has become one of the major factors besides storage capacity to be considered when a consumer chooses a storage medium. After the invention of flash drives with plug-and-play and hot-swap features, the conventional storage media (for example, 3.5″ floppy disks and compact disks (CDs)) originally used for storing and transferring data has gradually faded in popularity due to their small storage capacities and inconvenience.
A flash drive offers a light weight, a small size, a slim appearance, and a high portability, and it is very convenient to write data into or read data from a flash drive as long as the computer system has a compatible transmission interface. In addition, the storage capacity of flash drive has been greatly increased along with the advancement of flash memory, and people have become used to store data in flash drives so that data exchange has become very convenient. For example, many users are used to store video/audio files in flash drives so that they can enjoy their favourite videos/audios through any private or public computer.
However, since a flash drive can be conveniently carried around and the data stored therein can be easily copied, it is very easy to copy the data into a computer system. This is very disadvantageous to those copyright holders for their copyrighted products could be illegally copied.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.